


Mach 1

by Moon_Shipper



Category: Crush Crush (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Shipper/pseuds/Moon_Shipper
Summary: This is just a fancy little intro I rushed to get out :^E





	Mach 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fancy little intro I rushed to get out :^E

Cassie emerged from her basement, setting her feet on the ground for the first time since this disaster began. She heaved a sigh of relief and exhaustion, before making her way into the clearing smoke.

Mio removed her goggles, pushing open her refrigerator door and falling out onto the floor. She gazed around her destroyed living room, the inside exposed to the empty world around. She wiped the sweat off her forehead before making her way into the world she once knew.

Quill uncurled from her bed, lifting her head before shaking herself off. She stood up, stumbled, knocked over what was left of her front door, the sunlight shining inside uninterrupted. She hissed before closing her eyes and making the choice to venture into the outside once again. 

Elle opened her eyes, still clutching her beloved pillow, as Nutaku tossed the desk she had been hiding under off of her girlfriend. "Come on, cupcake. The apocalypse is over, we can fuck again. Also, we can check on, you know, the state of the world, I guess." Elle blushed and rose, swaying unsteadily before falling into Nutaku's arms.

Iro pushed herself out of the pile of things that had gathered on top of her. Her head rushed, as she surveyed the damage to her world.


End file.
